


On your knees

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom!Misha, Dom/sub, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lindsay: what i wouldn’t give to see jensen get on his knees for misha<br/>me: "Mish-" "ah ah ah jen, what do we call me…?" "…//Sir//… please let me come?" "Hmm…" Misha cups his cheek and looks at him considering for a moment before smirking, "No."</p><p>and thus, this was born (or: that time I got her back for being a butt and sending me sub!dean ask fic in the middle of class)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your knees

> **[lindsay](http://deancastiell.tumblr.com/post/62831996531/what-i-wouldnt-give-to-see-jensen-get-on-his):**  what i wouldn’t give to see jensen get on his knees for misha  
>  **me:** "Mish-" "ah ah ah jen, what do we call me…?" "…//Sir//… please let me come?" "Hmm…" Misha cups his cheek and looks at him considering for a moment before smirking, "No."
> 
> and thus, this was born (or: that time I got her back for being a butt and sending me sub!dean ask fic in the middle of class)

Jensen whines, whimpers, mewls, looks pleadingly up at Misha and tries to will him to change his mind, "Sir... _**please**_..." They've been at this for almost two hours now and Jensen is too desperate to have any sort of self-respect left at this point. He's not above begging or bargaining but Misha isn't having it. His hand brushes over Jensen's cheek as he murmurs, "So eager... I don't know how I feel about that..." 

Misha takes his hand away and steps back from where Jensen is on the floor of their bedroom - his hands tied behind his back, his feet bound and bare-ass naked except for the marks from the spanking earlier - and starts walking in a circle around him, sizing him up, "You... I don't know if you _deserve_ to come yet, Jen... you've been good, yes... but you... I think you're enjoying this a little too much, don't you?" 

Jensen makes a noise like he’s dying and resists the urge to track Misha’s movements, instead staring at the floor like he was instructed to, “No, no sir, I think I’m enjoying this just enough.” (He can’t let Misha get away with all this and have _no_ smartass remarks, obviously) Misha clucks his tongue as he comes back over and crouches down in front of Jensen, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back sharply as he growls, “Did you say something, **_boy_?** ” 

"N-no sir," Jensen’s breath hitches and if he wasn’t already achingly hard, he is now, "Sorry sir. Won’t happen again, sir." Misha let the grip on his hair go and moved to cup his face again, this time his smile softer and a look that was something dangerously close to awe, "Such a good boy for me, Jen…"

He whimpers and his hips stutter involuntarily, "Mish, please… please… please let me come…" 

"Okay baby," Misha murmurs softly as he rests on his knees and takes Jensen in his hand, his strokes quick and harsh, a stark contrast to the look on his face, "Come for me, Jen…" His orgasm hits him out of nowhere and Jensen’s body is shaking with it as he spills over Misha’s hand and his own stomach, falling forward and muffling his sobs of relief in the other man’s neck as Misha keeps stroking him through it, a hand coming up to run through his hair while he comes down.

When he comes back to himself they're somehow up on the bed, his hands are untied and Misha's rubbing his back gently. Jensen looks up sleepily at him and mumbles, "Wha...?" Misha smiles warmly if not a little concerned, "You passed out..." His face fell a little as he looked away from the other man,  "Jen... Baby... you know that if we ever take it too far..." Jensen interrupts him before he can start blaming himself and shakes his head as he cups his cheek, "Mish, no, you were _amazing_. That was exactly what I wanted. I'm good, promise." 

"If you’re sure…" Misha still looks a little uncertain after a moment of consideration so Jensen climbs on top of the other man, straddling his hips, "I’m sure." They take a moment to smile at each other and Jensen’s smile grows into a smirk, "So, _sir_ …" he licks his lips suggestively as his eyes rake over the beautiful man under him, "You wanna…" He grabbed Misha’s wrists and moved to slowly pin them over his head, "Go again…?" Misha snorts, grinning a little before pulling Jensen down on top of his chest and wrapping his arms around him a bit possessively.

"Give me a minute to recover, you animal," Misha mumbles fondly into Jensen’s shoulder as they both wrap their arms around each other, "Not all of us are as young as you, y’know." Jensen huffs a laugh and nuzzles into Misha’s neck, "You’re right, I forgot I was dating an old man." The squawking noise Misha makes is worth the light slap on his already oversensitive ass and Jensen laughs as he squirms away, "Okay okay okay, I forgot I was dating a _**vintage**_ man." He tucks his face into Misha's neck and mumbles fondly, "Ya big diva…"

"Keep that up and I'll trade you in for Jared," Misha mumbles back as he pulls the blankets up over them and nips gently at Jensen's shoulder. "Nah," the younger man smiles against his neck as he shakes his head, "You love me too much." Misha hums as he keeps running a hand through Jensen's hair, "Yeah... I do..." It's quiet for a moment before Misha adds, "Plus, Jared would be a terrible sub. He likes pissing me off too much."

Jensen snorts before yawning a little, too comfortable like this for his own good, “I feel the love, babe…” Misha nods as he murmurs against the top of Jensen’s head, “I aim to please.” Another couple minutes of silence later and Misha’s almost sure Jensen’s asleep when he hears, “Love you too…” He smiles, kisses the top of the other man’s head, “I know, Jen… I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the tense changes a lot, askbox fics are hard.
> 
> [come drop me one! ;)](domdanneel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
